


Pure

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheerleaders, Football, High School AU, House Party, JJ is a cheerleader, M/M, Multi, Purity Rings, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, badboy!otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: JJ is a cheerleader. He’s the best damn man on the squad. But the quarterback of the Football team is really testing his limits… and his purity.





	Pure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> Bingo Square: Second row, second from the Left  
> Pairing: Otabek/JJ/Leo
> 
> Why? Because JJ, Cheerleading and a purity ring... how could I not.

Stupid Otabek. Stupid Otabek and his stupid muscles. Stupid Otabek and his stupid smile. Stupid vodka.

JJ sat on the couch of his parent’s house. They were out of town and he had, like any red-blooded teen; had thrown a house party. Everyone was here. Including the hot quarterback and his stupid nice boyfriend. There were exactly three openly gay guys at their senior class and two of them were dating. Not to mention they were the most popular couple in school. But that was fine, just fine. JJ didn’t need anyone! He was the King of the school, he was the hottest cheerleader and he was also the only one that wasn’t a slut. He had values. He had morals. Unlike all these other bitches. He glared at the silver band around his finger. Stupid purity ring.

Another drink suddenly appeared in his line of sight. “Gah!” He jumped slightly as he looked at the slim hand. It was tan and held silver band of its own. “That ring on your finger is a joke.” He looked up at Leo, Otabek’s sweet and caring boyfriend. “Everyone knows you let Otabek fuck you in the locker room.”

Leo smiled sweetly. “Ah JJ, ever the mouth.” He leaned closer. “How do you know it was Otabek fucking me?” He tilted his head to the side. “If you wanted to know you should have asked to watch.”

JJ snatched the drink from his hand and took a large gulp. “Why would I want to watch you two? I’m saving myself.” He flicked the finger on the other boy’s hand. “Unlike some people.”

The couch dipped on his other side and Otabek threw his arm over JJ’s shoulders. “Oh JJ. You are normally so happy. You’re so cheerful.”

JJ rolled his eyes and glared at the two. “What are you two doing? What’s your game?”

Otabek grinned darkly. “Game? No game.” He tilted JJ’s chin up slightly. “Just missed your smile. At this rate you’re gonna give that Emo kid, Plisetsky a run for his money.”

JJ snorted. “The freshman? Didn’t you fuck that Emo kid?” He looked at Leo with a smirk. “Sounds like your Boyfriend has a thing for Twinks.”

Leo giggled. “Again. There you go, thinking Otabek is a top.” Otabek grumbled and glared at his boyfriend. “Shut up, you like it.”

JJ pushed off the couch. “You guys are assholes and… and liars.”

Before he could get too far he was pulled back to the couch, landing with a bounce and his drink in his lap. “The fuck! Really?” He stood back up. “Great now I have to change.” He stormed away and down the hall to his room, throwing the door open.

His eyes nearly fell out of his head at the site. The Emo kid was on his bed with one of his teammates. “Mila! What the fuck are you doing! Get the fuck out of my room.” Mila jumped away and slapped the boy who grumbled at her in Russian. “Really? A freshman? Mila, I expected better from you.”

Mila back away from the boy and smoothed her shirt down. “Sorry Jay. But he’s pretty cute after like 4 drinks.”

“What the fuck. You bitch!” The blonde-haired boy stood up and pushed Mila out of the way, before storming down the hall. Mila frowned and ran after him. JJ scrunched his nose up at his bed. He knew he should have put a lock on his door. This thought was further confirmed when he heard it open again. “Seriously! Find another room! We have 8!”

“Otababe! He’s even hotter with out a shirt!” JJ spun around to find Otabek and Leo standing in his door way.

“What do you guys want. Ruining one shirt wasn’t enough? Here to take out my closet too?” He dropped his shirt in his hamper and walked over to his closet.

He froze as he felt warm hands move up his back, slowly. “You don’t have to get dressed on our account.” He heard the door shut and another pair of hands move up his side to chest. Short nails dug into his skin and his breath caught in his throat.

JJ was staring straight ahead at his closet, his hand eye level and his silver band staring back at him. “What do you think you’re doing?” His voice came out much gravellier than he had planned.

Leo caught his chin in his fingers, turning him to face him and pushed him back to Otabek’s chest. “Showing you how much more fun the other side is.” Otabek rumbled behind him with a groan, before he threaded his hands through JJ’s hair. “I’ve watched you staring at my Otababe.” He leaned forward and kissed at JJ’s chest, his eyes still locked onto his. “You want him.”

JJ shivered as the warm lips danced across his skin. “N…no.” He felt the fingers in his hair pulled tighter and his head fall back. Otabek was grinning at him, that stupid sexy smirk he always gave him at games.

“Really?” Otabek’s voice was deep and made his chest rumble even more. Leo’s hand drifted down his chest to cup his rapidly growing hard on. He smirked at Otabek and nodded. “Then why are you hard just thinking about it?”

Leo cupped him harder and rolled the pad of his fingers over the tip. JJ wasn’t proud of the moan that snuck out of his traitorous throat. “I think he wants a lot of things.” Leo leaned forward and kissed JJ’s Adams apple and moved up slowly. Sucking on this neck, while he continued tormenting JJ’s now full hard on.

Otabek hadn’t once pulled his eyes free of JJ’s and simply grinned more. “If you don’t want this. Just tell us to stop.” Before JJ could fully think of anything witty to say, Leo bit into his neck hard. JJ gasps a loud moan, a moan that was swallowed by a mouth attaching to his.

Otabek pulled him tighter to his chest as he dove his tongue into JJ’s mouth. Leo unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand into his pants. JJ slipped the silver band from his finger with a whine as he melted into the sinful kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
